brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Allender
"Those born by Darkness can bring new light."- ''Tim in multiple stories Tim Allender is a wise and strong leader of the S.S.C. He is also the main protagonist of the Tim Allender stories. He is also the Master of Brett Blakley. 'Background' Tim's story 1- A Normal Day?: Tim begins as a normal kid (Alot like Brett) who tries his best to be like all the others. He gets into a conversation with his friend James. The two of them talk about how a friend of theres was recently attacked by THEM. He was saved by some S.S.C members and that was all they knew. Tim begins to walk to his next class when he hears noises coming from an old classroom. He enters the room and finds that The S.S.C members are fighting with the THEM members. Tim is thought to be an S.S.C member and he begins to get beat up. As he was about to be knocked out, a S.S.C member gets in the way and is able to defeat the THEM member. Tim is able to escape but he soon meets the same kid who saved him earlier. The kid says that his name is Eric and he is able to get Tim to join The S.S.C. Once Tim starts the S.S.C, Eric teaches Tim to become more relaxed and patient. And after an intense training session, Tim takes his first steps towards a new life. Tim's story 2- A Bad Move: Tim gets an early phone call from Eric telling him to show up at the park for some important information. It is revealed that Eric has been getting on Tim's nerves with his "pointless" missions and "dumb" quotes. But he is pleased to hear that all the S.S.C members will be having a secret meeting soon. Tim thought that he would finally be asighned a mission when he arrived. Tim became so anxious to go too the meeting he began to feel as if he had to tell someone about it. So he met with James and told James that he was in the S.S.C and that they were going to have a meeting. James began to press Tim for more answers and Tim told James the time of the meeting and the room it would be in. Tim arrived in the meeting room ahead of time and only Eric was there so far. Tim asked Eric when he would get to go on the mission. Eric seemed confused and told Tim that it was just a meeting and that he would not go on a mission yet. Tim became extremely angry and yelled at Eric. Soon after this, tons of THEM members burst through the doors and attacked them. Tim immediately lost Eric and started to get beat up. He was able to hold his ground until the other S.S.C members came in to help them all out. Tim was eventually hurt and taken outside with the other injured members. While there he figured out that James was a THEM member and that he must have told THEM everything that he said. The ambush was Tim's fault for giving away information. Tim later saw a THEM member running out of the battle. He reconized the kid as Talon (The leader of THEM). Tim chased Talon to the edge of the school grounds and fought him. Talon surrendered after getting punched and kicked to much by Tim. Later on, the S.S.C members met together and The S.S.C leader said that he had figured out who's fault this was. But before he said Tim's name, Eric stood and said that he would take the blame for the attack. So Eric was fired and met with Tim one last time. Eric told Tim that he had many adventures to look forward too and he asked Tim to promise him that he would never give up. Tim said he wouldn't and Eric left. Tim's story 3- Starting Over: Tim relizes that it is time to confront James and figure out if it really was James who gave away the wher-a-bouts of the S.S.C meeting. He finds James and learns that it is true. James gets ready to fight him but Tim refuses. Tim then begins to look for his own apprentice, he knows of a kid named Nick who could work. He meets with Nick and asks him to become his apprentice for the S.S.C. Nick says he will think about it and Tim leaves. Soon after this, a new threat calling himself Machine has taken over THEM and Tim relizes he must be stopped. Nick calls Tim later that day and confirms that he will become Tim's apprentice. Nick tries to get Tim to let him fight Machine but Tim sways it is to Dangerous. Nick disobeys Tim and fights with Machine alone. When Tim meets with Machine for a final battle, Machine claims to have killed Nick. This makes Tim angry and they begin to fight. They seem equally matched for a while but Machine slowly gains the upper hand. Just as Machine starts to win, he is crushed by a falling tree branch as a result of pushing tim into a weak tree. The next year of School Tim hears Random Kid yelling that Machine is coming and he sees Machine beating up Brett Blakley. This is the end of the Tim Allender Stories and it continues in Brett Blakley's Story part 1. Story 1- The Beginning: Tim saves Brett from Machine and they quickly become friends. Tim is able to make Brett his apprentice slowly without actually asking him. Tim eventually tells Brett that his dream is to hold his breath up too 10 min. As time went on, Tim's popularity started to grow which effected Brett too. Tim trains Brett and quickly finds that he is ready to know that Machine has a group of kids that will stop at nothing to take control of the school. Tim believes that Machine will fall to Brett's hands not his. Story 2- Breaking, Machine:Brett and Tim start out practice fighting and Brett does a pretty good job. Random Kid then comes out of nowhere and tries to beat up Brett. Brett easily takes him down and asks why he attacked him. Random Kid then says that THEM is returning. Brett tells this to Tim who relizes that Machine will be returning with a much larger group of kids now. Shortly after this, The group of S.S.C members meet with the THEM members and the war started. Machine stopped the battle and called out for Tim to fight him in a rematch. Tim began to win the fight until Machine whipps out his pocket knife and nearly kills Tim. Brett was able to knock it out of his hand and save Tim's life. Brett won the fight and Tim was very proud. Later that day Tim said that this was the last time Brett would see him. Tim told Brett not to mourn for his disappearance and Brett promised not too. Brett later recieved a message from Tim thanking him for being a great apprentice. While Gone: Tim was mentioned many times after his disappearance. Like when Brett would talk to George about the S.S.C. As Brett got more angry and fell into depression, he would often pretend that Tim was there to chear him up. Story 8- Darkness Abound: Tim comes back after 4 years at the end of the story to tell George that he needs his help. George is able to recognize Tim despite the fact that they never met before. Story 9- Fight of the Friends: Darkness senses that Tim has returned and tells Brett to be careful. Back at George's house Tim says that he needs George's help to defeat Brett. George agrees and they begin their search for Brett. They find Brett just about to hurt Samantha and they begin to fight. George doesn't last long in the fight but Tim is much better. Tim was taken down when Brett began to headbutt himover and over. After this, Brett gets ready to kill them. Story 10- The Last Stand: Brett is about to kill them when Tim says an old quote that makes Brett think back to the good days. Brett then realizes that this isn't right and he apologizes for all that he has done. They think it is over until Darkness appears and threatens to kill them all. It begins to pour down freezing rain and the fight begins. Tim was able to hold his ground for a while, until Darkness elbowed him in his throat. Samantha dragged him to safety and did the same with George. When the fight was over, Brett threw a big party where everyone at the school showed up. Later that day, Tim met with Brett, George, Samantha, and Tye outside. They all hugged and cheered that they were now free. The New Adventures Part 1- Old Wounds: Tim is said to have been acting very odd lately. When Brett approaches him about it (after a battle with Blade). Tim reveals that James has formed his own club called the Brotherhood of Death and that he must be stopped. When they later recieve a letter from Night Riser, Tim goes with Brett to recieve the information. The new Adventures Part 2- A Different Level: Tim helps Brett in his mission to find out who Night Riser is. When Brett suspects that Corruption is Night Riser, he calls Tim. Tim then tells Brett to got to Blue Point to find a kid named Francis, who will know the answer. The New Adventures Part 3- The Death Pit: Tim joins Team Gold-point with Brett and Commander Delta. He is able to survive the ambush and help Brett find the prisoners. Tim is able to fight off most of the Brotherhood of Death by himself, while Brett is able to defeat Rick. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: Tim calls Brett and tells him to visit Specter's Tree to find some missing S.S.C members. When they get to the tree, they find Night Riser who turns out to be Nick! Nick explains his plan and leaves. Tim later goes to a place he can relax and is confronted by Brett. Tim explains more about Nick and they agree to not give up. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: As it begins to rain out, Tim meets with James at the Death Pit for their final battle. Tim tries to get him to join the S.S.C, but James refuses and attacks. Tim starts to lose the fight quickly, and he begins to black out. He is eventually thrown off the roof of the Death Pit. Tim is able to use the rest of his strength to hang on to the edge. He defeats James when he is able to hold a pointed E-stick to his neck. Tim refuses to kill him and starts to leave. While Tim is leaving, James tries to finish him off, but Tim quickly kicks him in the stomach, causing James to hit the wall and bring the entire building down. Tim tries to rescue James, but James saves his life by pushing Tim out of the way of the falling ceiling. Tim escapes and is rescued by Brett. After Tim recovers, he learns that THEM has been defeated. But the S.S.C was pretty-much destroyed as well. Tim later helps his friends as they begin to try to bring the S.S.C back to life. 'Personality' Before Tim was fully trained, he was often loud and obnoxious. He also seemed have a short attention span and question others. At times he would also be easily angered. When he was fully trained though, he was wise and a good listener. He would often tell jokes to lighten up the mood. 'Abilities' Tim has the ability to go into an S.S.C coma and do extremely hard workouts. He sometimes uses the objects around him as wepons. He can run a reasonable distance before tiring and seems to be very good spy. Tim can often hold his ground against almost any enemy. 'Attire' Tim wears a wide variety of clothing with nothing strange about them. Side-note Tim Allender, (Battle of Yellow Peak) Speech ''"We are few. But we are many. No matter what the situation, the S.S.C can over-come anything that tries to stand in it's way. However, we can't let the thought of winning every battle dictate our fighting or personality. It is all of US who keep that age old saying in check. Each and every one of you has a destiny. And weather or not that destiny lies in the S.S.C, we must chase after it for a better life...or for the time being... a better tomarrow." 'Trivia' *Tim was supposed to die at the end of Story 2. *Tim is based off a real person to a certain extent. *Tim has many dreams of his. (That he follows one at a time). *It is revealed that when Tim gets sad, he often visits the same tree he met Eric under at a meeting.